


Cinza

by Guia



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guia/pseuds/Guia
Summary: Just a draft of an idea I had, maybe in the future will turn something, basically is where the accelerator meets a girl and they develop something while... It would be spoiler and I have no content either.





	Cinza

Accelerator

??? > cabelo branco, roupa de colegial azul com meias brancas até o joelho, habilidade : controle da mente a um nível Level 5, carrega consigo um gato preto com personalidade própria, seu companheiro, o qual tem um cérebro de golfinho com há habilidade de controlar um determinado espaço em volta de si, com os poderes dela o alcance se amplifica ou torna-se quebrando podendo controlar vários elementos com maestria, fazendo assim o dono daquele espaço, exatamente como um Deus. <br>

<br>

<br>

A garota estava a tempos se locomovem de país em país, perseguida por todo tipo de gente, o que, em circunstâncias desconhecidas acabou levando-a a entrada de um hospital, foi andando até a recepcionista, e quando a moça notou a garota ela pergunto:<br>

Ora, ora,, que garota fofa, qual o seu nome? Está perdida? <br>

Afinal era estranho aquela hora da noite, num hospital um tanto longe uma garota aparecer assim, e ainda mais com olhos tão frios, ou sérião tristes? <br>

A garota disse encarando a enfermeira com olhos seus olhos cinzas, da mesma cor que seus cabelos numa voz firme, mais baixa:<br>

... 013, quarto 13, eu vim visitar ele. <br>

Já passamos do horário de visitas, além disso só familiares são permitidos.- disse a mulher com um sorriso reconfortante. <br>

A garota abaixou o olhar e apertou as maos na mesa. <br>

Senhorita - San? Perguntou a enfermeira. <br>

Yuu - falou a garota com uma voz baixa <br>

Sim? Desculpe eu não consegui escutar.. Falou a moça <br>

Olhando pra enfermeira com olhos marejados ela repetio<br>

Yuu, meu nome é Yuu, e eu sou a namorada do Acellereitor<br>

Ohh, entendendo a situação, brotou um sorriso em seu rosto, e vendo a garota com uma expressão tão fofa ela não resistio e disse :<br>

Ora, ora, ora, nesse caso eu posso abrir uma exceção se vocês forem rápidos - e piscando com um olho como se não fose a primeira vez naqele tipo de situação. <br>

Assim as duas foram andando até chegarem n o quarto que estava com a luz acessa. <br>

.,,. Toc.,, toc,.,.,. acelereitor-kun, estou entrandoo, dise a enfermeira num tom meio cantando. <br>

Ele reagido com um Huh? afinal essa situação era no mínimo estranha, ele ouvio os passos da pessoa que ficou em silêncio e antes de qualqer pergunta se passar por sua mente a porta foi aberta junto com a voz da enfermeira. <br>

Sua namorada veio te visitarr... E depois você ainda diz que não tem amigos, fuo,, fuo, esses jovens.. <br>

E enquanto falava isso ela não notou a atmosfera se formanado no pequeno quanto. E sem mais delongas ela apenas saio com um <br>

Vou deixar os jovens se divertir, só não exagerem heinn,.,, com uma piscadela e um sorriso ela se foi..<br>

E nesse momento a garota encara o garoto, ela sem nenhuma emoção olhava pra ele e ele ftanzio as sobrancelhas, já pensando em como se livrar daquele provável incômodo. <br>

<br>


End file.
